Los implantes de Dawn
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: -¿Qué dirías si me agrando el pecho, Paul? -¡¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mi? Oneshot ADAPTACION de una de las historias de Mint. and. Chocolate


Hola a todos , primero que nada este one-shot no es mio, es de .Chocolate. Aquí los personajes tienten 17 años. Solo lo adapto (; para ikarishipping , los personajes de pokémon no me pertenecen son de Saroshi Tajiri (creo que así se escribe, y si no te agradecería mucho si me lo dijeras). Sin mas preámbulos disfruten ===========================================================================

-Paul...¿Qué dirías si me pongo implantes en el busto?

El rostro del entrenador mostró su completa estupefacción ante la pregunta de su novia.

-¡¿Qué? ¿T-te refieres a...?

La peliazul lo miró por sobre el hombro y rodó los ojos. Es que a veces el exceso de pudor del joven la volvía loca.

-Sí, tonto. Aumentarle el tamaño del pecho. No tanto como el de Cynthia-san o París, pero sí unos centímetros...

Desde la cama, Paul la miró boquiabierto. ¿Por qué le preguntaba justo a él? ¿No se supone que son el tipo de cosas que debería hablar con otras mujeres?

Dawn se observaba en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana de la habitación del joven, aprovechando que la oscuridad causada por las nubes negras de tormenta le permitía verse bastante bien. De frente, de perfil y de todos los ángulos necesarios; sacando pecho, levantándolo con las manos. Su rostro pensativo daba indicios de que hablaba seriamente.

Paul dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo y se puso de pie detrás de ella.

-Déjame ver, fastidiosa -bufó, agachándose hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la peliazul. Sin dudarlo ni dar aviso, la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que soltase sus pechos que sostenía con sus pequeñas manos, para sustituirlas por las propias. Si bien las manos varoniles eran bastante grandes, los senos de la coordinadora encajaban perfectamente en las palmas del joven.

-Tus pechos están perfectos así como están.

Dawn se sonrojo suavemente, igual que Paul al decirlo. A pesar de la cantidad de meses que habían pasado juntos, seguían siendo algo vergonzosos. Claro, siempre y cuando ambos mantuvieran la cordura y la ropa puestas en su lugar.

-Solías burlarte de su tamaño -le recordó la peliazul. El entrenador rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te diga todos los motivos que tengo para decirte que están bien así?

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que él mismo comprendiera sus deseos ocultos en la pregunta. La ojizafiro lo miró por el reflejo del vidrio con una ceja alzada y la picardía brillando en sus ojos.

-¿No están Reggie y Mayline abajo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pelimorado corrió a la puerta y la trabó con el cerrojo. Dawn se giró para verlo, con una sonrisa. De regreso a la peliazul, él susurró.

-Trata de no gritar esta vez - y fundió sus bocas en una apasionada y lujuriosa danza. Sin poder contenerlo Dawn gimió cuando él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, haciéndole retroceder hasta que ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Paul trató de no aplastarla con su peso, pero tan pronto se alzó un poco la coordinadora lo giró para sentarse a horcadas sobre su estómago. Sin esperar un segundo, ella comenzó a subirle la polera.

-¿Alguien está impaciente?- se burló con la respiración agitada Paul, levantando los brazos para sacarse la prenda. Tan pronto estuvo fuera la ojizafiro se inclinó sobre él, mordiendo sensualmente su labio inferior.

Paul gimió, y sin poder refrenarse agarró la camisa de su amante y con un fuerte tirón envió todos los botones a volar.

-¡Cuidado con mi ropa! Esa me gustaba, tonto.

En cuando la piel de Dawn se vio descubierta, Paul volvió a girar en la cama, apresandola de nuevo.

-Luego te compras otra. Creo que nos hemos distraído del tema- susurró contra sus labios, sin besarla. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Dawn tratando de entender qué planeaba hacer él para convencerla de no aumentarse los pechos. Los orbes negros la miraron con picardía.

Las manos de Paul se colaron bajo el cuerpo de la peliazul, buscando el gancho del sostén, y tan pronto lo abrió le quito la prenda, arrojándola hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa traviesa el pelimorado hundió el rostro bajo su mentón, besando su cuello desde la oreja hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros y más abajo, ganándose sensuales gimoteos desde la boca de la coordinadora.

Dawn se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza al sentir la cálida lengua del entrenador rodear el oscuro botón que coronaba su seno derecho, susurrando su nombre.

-En primer lugar, porque los pechos naturales se ven más bellos, y más sensibles...-susurró el pelimorado, lanzando su fresco aliento sobre la piel de su amante. Un escalofrío de placer la hizo temblar entre sus brazos, haciéndole sonreír.

Dejando un rastro húmedo en medio cruzó el valle hacia el otro montículo y sin recato se lo llevó a la boca. Dawn le clavó las usas en la espalda, mordiéndose los labios para mantenerse callada.

-Segundo, porque están ajustados contigo. Hacerlos más grandes sería desproporcionado con el resto de tu cuerpo- en el fondo Dawn sabía que ese motivo podría haberla hecho enfadar, pero en ese momento no era capaz de entenderlo.

De pronto el pelimorado comenzó a mordisquear la suave piel que besaba, y la peliazul fue incapaz de reprimir un gritito, arqueando la espalda.

-No grites, tonta- susurró el pelimorado, volviendo a besar su boca. Cuando se apartó para respirar, la peliazul le contestó con la respiración alterada.

-Es tu culpa, no mía - la sonrisa orgullosa del joven la descolocó un instante.

-Lo sé.

Ah, claro. Estaba orgulloso de ser el único capaz de arrancarle de todo tipo de sonidos sucios a la coordinadora. Estúpido arrogante.

Tras unos cuantos besos más, volvióma descender por su cuerpo.

-¿En qué estábamos? Oh, ya recuerdo- susurró, volviendo a mordisquearla. Ya prevenida, está vez Dawn solo dejó escapar un gimoteo.

Una de las manos de Paul se ocupó de atender el seno que no besaba.

-También, porque tienen el tamaño perfecto para que pueda tomarlos en mis manos- mientras hablaba, se encargó de graficar su punto.

La coordinadora se retocía de placer bajo las caricias, y arañandole la espalda llevó sus manos hacia arriba hasta enroscarlas entre los mechones del cabello morado.

-P-pa-paul...

El pelimorado conocía muy bien qué quería decir la peliazul cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, pero ese día decidió hacerle sufrir un poco más. Lenta y tortuosamente, siguió la linea de sus costillas hacia abajo, besando con dulzura su abdomen plano.

-Adoro la forma de tus senos, adoro ser quien más los conozca, tus puntos sensibles, todo. Y no quiero implantes en ellos.

La vos grave y posesiva de Paul la hizo morderse el labio impaciente, desbordante de pasión y excitación.

-En-tien-do. Nada de ... implantes. Por favor, Paul...

Paul gimió contra su estómago. Las caricias que la peliazul le prodigaba en el cuello y el cuero cabelludo combinados con su voz suplicante estaba contribuyendo a que sus pantalones estuviesen a punto de explotar aunque ni siquiera le hubiera tocado allí abajo. Rápidamente, volvió a besarla en los labios.

Dawn llevó sus manos a su pecho, arrastrándolas por su musculoso torso hasta alcanzar la hebilla del pantalón del entrenador, e Paul la imitó luchando para quitarle la falda.

En cuestión de segundos, toda la ropa que restaba estaba en el suelo. Las inocentes bragas de Dawn, sin embargo habían sufrido de la impaciencia del joven. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no objetó nada.

En un rápido y limpió movimiento, Paul se deslizó dentro de ella. Ambos debieron ahogar sus gemidos contra los labios del otro. Sin perder un segundo, la peliazul alzó sus piernas y las enroscó en la cadera del pelimorado.

Lento primero, pero aumentando su velocidad progresivamente, Paul comenzó a marcar el ritmo de aquel baile repleto de sensualidad. Sus cuerpos se conocían casi a la perfección, y se recibían animada mente, manteniéndose en completa armonía.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Paul luchaba contra la falta de aire tanto como Dawn, pero no podían evitar romper con sus besos, sintiéndose incapaces de retomarlos. Sus agitadas respiraciones chocando contra la piel del otro eran casi como un afrodisiaco más.

El pelimorado se dejó perder entre los mechones de pelo húmedos de la peliazul, besando su piel como si de aquello dependiera su vida. Sus jadeos y graves gemidos tenían resultados en Dawn, quien echó la cabeza para atrás, dándole dándole más espacio en su cuello. La coordinadora, olvidando por completo la presencia de Reggie y Mayline en la planta baja, era incapaz de controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca. Cada vez que Paul le hacia el amor perdía la cabeza completamente.

Sus caderas golpeaban irregularmente debido al salvajismo del joven. Ese era uno de los tantos efectos que la peliazul surtía en él, le hacía perder el control brutalmente, pero sin dejar de ser un acto dulce por ello. Seguían siendo la fastidiosa y el engreído demostrándose hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos.

-Pa-Paul...-gimoteó, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pero sus palabras se vieron deformadas en un fuerte grito de placer. Con mucho esfuerzo, el pelimorado levantó la cabeza y apoyó castamente sus labios sobre los de ella, acallando la. Sabía, por la forma en que su cuerpo convulsionaba y por lo apretado que se sentía en su interior, que la peliazul estaba a punto de llegar a la cima.

Dawn sintió los ojos de Paul clavados en su rostro, y sin equivocarse los abrió para devolverle la mirada.

-M-más ráp-pido...Por favor...- ¿y cómo negársele cuando se lo pedía así?

Paul gimió más fuerte, y con todas sus fuerzas se hundió en la peliazul, haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más tarde, y Dawn clavó sus uñas en la espalda del entrenador mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía, alcanzando la cúspide del placer.

Aquello era demasiado para Paul, quien no había sacado los ojos del rostro de la coordinadora todavía. La infinita dicha expresada en sus facciones mientras se mordía el labio inferior con satisfacción agotó su resistencia. Apenas dos golpes más tarde vació su semilla en ella con potentes descargas, mientras sus propios jadeos se unían a los de ella.

Tras unos segundos, Dawn pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas que le había hecho a Paul en la espalda, y él soltó un quejido.

-Ups. Tendría que controlar un poco mis uñas- susurró ella con una pequeña risa. Paul no le vio la gracia, pero se levanto brevemente, saliendo del interior de la peliazul con una sonrisa. Con un suave beso y una mirada fue capaz de decirle todo lo que no se atrevía a expresar con palabras.

Dawn solo sonrío y con una mano mano lleno su mejilla de mimos.

-Por cierto...¿Si te dijera que planeo darle un retoque a mi trasero, tendrías más motivos para oponerte?- inquirió ella con picardía.

Paul sonrió, pero rodó los ojos.

-Claro. Pero dame un respiro, maldita adicta- se quejó en broma, rodando para recostarse junto a ella. Dawn continuó el giro, cruzando una pierna por su estómago.

-Tomate tu tiempo- ofreció.

Con calma, comenzó a repartir castos besos por el mentón y el cuello del pelimorado, haciéndole soltar un suspiro. Malévola, la peliazul sonrío y mordió deliberadamente el hueso de su mandibula.

Un escalofrío estremeció al joven, culminando en su activa entrepierna.

-De acuerdo, pero tú te lo buscaste- advirtió rodando sobre ella de nuevo.

=========================================================================== N/D/A (notas de la adaptadora): Qué tal les pareció no se olviden este one-shot es una adaptación de una de las historias de .Chocolate .

Si quieren que adapte alguna historia escribanlo en un review o mandenme un PM.

Hasta luego. 


End file.
